Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Das Sternenduell
Gerda und Almira sind unterwegs, um Kirby zu helfen. Kirby, der immernoch gerade so die Galaxia halten kann, steht nun Galacta gegenüber, der einen ehrenvollen Kampf austragen will. Kirby seinerseits will Meta schützen - und zusehen, dass er das überlebt. "...wir sind heute zusammengekommen, um Herrn Taraum die letzte Ehre zu erweisen...." Kirby geht wacht mal wieder von einem Schläfchen auf. "Bimer... hab ich was verpasst?", fragt Kirby. Bimer antwortet ihm nicht, sieht ihn nichtmal an. "Bimer... warum antwortest du nicht?" Kirby hört nebenbei natürlich niemandem zu. Plötzlich steht die ganze Versammlung auf. Kirby starrt Bimer nur verwundert an. Dann dringt an sein Ohr: "...und im Kampf gegen Galacta-Knight opferte er sich heldenmutig für seinen Kollegen und Freund Meta-Waddle the-Knight, den wir heute ebenfalls betrauern. Wir behalten die beiden in Erinnerung, wie sie waren - Kirby, immer leicht faul, ständig am Essen und..." Kirby ist total geschockt. Er springt auf und schreit: "HIER BIN ICH DOCH!!"...doch keiner hört ihn, sieht ihn, oder nimmt ihn zur Kenntniss. Kirby will Bimer anstupsen, doch als er ihn gerade berührt, passiert nichts, seine Hand gleitet durch ihn hindurch. "B...Bimer... i... ich..." Die gesamte Szenerie stoppt mit einem Schlag. Alles wird grau und starr. Eine Stimme spricht zu Kirby: "Mein Junge, es scheint dir nicht gut zu gehen." "Natürlich nicht...! Aber... aaaah! Ein Geist!" "Hab keine Angst." "W... wer bist du...? Du kommst... mir irgendwie bekannt vor...!" "Ähm... das kann nicht sein. Also mein Junge, was ist dein größter Wunsch gerade?" "Ich... bin mir nicht sicher... gnädige Dame... ehm..." "Du bist im Zwiespalt, da du überlegst, was du sagen sollst?" "Genau." "Ich gebe dir zwei Optionen, die du wählen kannst. Du kannst jemanden wieder lebendig machen und sein Leben retten, der andere wird unweigerlich - wie hier, getötet von Galacta-Knight - sterben. Du hast nun die Wahl, mein Junge. Wessen Leben willst du retten, ist es dein eigenes oder das deines Freundes?" "Kann ich nicht uns beide retten...?" "Nein, nur einer von euch kann überleben. Überlege und teile mir deine entgültige Entscheidung mit." Kirby überlegt. Immerhin geht es um das wichtigste, was er in deinem Leben entscheiden muss - doch er kommt schnell zu einem Ergebnis. "Rette mein Leben, gnädige Frau." "Nun denn, verrätst du mir auch warum?" "Diese Antwort ist ganz einfach." Kirby blickt in der grauen Szenerie zu Meta, wie er aufgebarrt daliegt... "Ich möchte dass mein Leben gerettet wird, damit ich... damit ich, Kirby Taraum, Galacta-Knight aufhalten kann und uns beide am Leben erhalte." Die unbekannte scheint zu lächeln. "Diese Antwort verwundert mich nicht. Du hast ein gutes Herz, wenn du es auch oft durch deine Einfältigkeit überdeckst. So sei es - das war die einzig richtige Antwort für einen Mann aus dem Hause Taraum, denn..." "...wie bitte? Ehm, ich dachte ich hatte doch eine Gemeinsamkeit entdeckt... und Sie sprechen von meiner Familie...?" "... a... also... ähm ich meine... ich meine, dass das die einzig richtige Antwort für denjenigen ist, der ein reines Herz beseitzt. Die Träger der reinen Herzen haben öfter mal Glück... vergiss das nicht, mein kleiner...." Auf einmal wacht Kirby auf, als ob er nie weg gewesen wäre. "War das ein Traum...?", fragt er sich. "Das ist jetzt egal, ich werde und beide retten!" Kirby ruft geradeaus, die Galaxia fest in seinen Händen: "Ich bin bereit!" Am Ende der Eisrutsche, die Gerda und Almira nutzten, um nach Noirdorf zu gelangen, spricht jemand zu ihnen. "YOU!!! YOU HAVE MICH DA UNTEN LEFT!!" "Gerda, das ist Fiona... aber wie kommt die hier her?" "Ich weiß es nicht, doch sie ist jetzt gewaltig im Weg. Was machen, wir haben keine Zeit...!" Almira tritt vor Gerda: "Geh du voran, ich werde das hier erledigen." "Aber..." "Mach schon. Ich schaff das." "HEY! IHR DA SHUT UP UND LISTEN TO MEINEM FIRE!!" Fiona wirft der vorbeihaschenden Gerda einen Feuerball zu, und Almira neutralisiert diesen mit einem ihrer Blitze. "He du da, da vorne..." "ME?! WHAT A?!" "Du... ähm... du not will win! Coz ich dich statiken!!" "HEY!!!!! YOU NOT STEHLEN MY ART ZU TALK!"... Gerda kommt gut voran, eigentlich weit vor der veranschlagten Zeit. Da muss sie feststellen, dass nur ein paar Meter vor ihr gerade etwas in die Luft geflogen ist. Folglich muss sie kurz stehen bleiben, bis der Rauch sich lichtet. "Sieh in meine Augen, in meine Augen, nicht daran vorbei..."...kann sie aus der Rauchwolke vernehmen. "Ich hab keine Zeit für sowas..." der Rauch lichtet sich weiter. "Bimer?! WAS MACHST DU HIER?!" "ICH BIN NICHT BIMER, VERDAMMT! HAST DU KEINE AUGEN IM KOPF?!" "UND DANN?! AUS DEM WEG, SONST BIST DU DRAN!!" Noch in vollem Gefecht mit Fiona, die sich erstaunlich geschickt anstellt, hat Almira auf einmal eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. "Geh zu Gerda, das ist meine Sache jetzt." "Wer...?" "Geh einfach, ich mach das. Los jetzt, ihr habt nicht mehr lange." Almira traut der Stimme und verlässt den Schauplatz. "WHAT A?! YOU BLEIBEN!" "Das würde ich nicht sagen." "WAS WILL YOU?!" "Ich muss doch sehr bitten, ist das nicht offensichlich?" "ICH YOU PLATT MAKE!"... Zu einem Bombenspektakel Artet die Konfrontation zwischen Gerda und Beamer aus. Eine Bombe fliegt recht nah an Beamer. "HE!! PASS DOCH AUF WO DU DAS HIN WIRFST!!!" "Der Spricht mit der Person, die die Boomben wirft... wenn ich die nur irgendwie abstellen könnte...!", denkt Gerda, da fliegt auch schon eine auf sie zu... und sie ist zu überrascht, um wegzukommen... da explodiert die Bombe, einige Meter vor ihr. "Was war das...?" Gerdas Blick geht zu dem gelblichen Blitz, der gerade davon fliegt. "Almira! Was machst du da? Du solltest doch..." "Keine Sorge, man hat mich abgelöst!" "Wer hat dich abgelöst...?" "Na... na... ähm... ich hab keine Ahnung, die Stimme sagte ich kann gehen..." "Du klingst ja schon wie Kirby, meine liebe..." " Ihr Klatschtanten! Hier spielt die Musik!!" "Wo bitte? Das einzige was mich hier beschäftigt, sind die Bomben, du bist für mich irrelevant." Beamer verschlägt es die Sprache. "DAS KANNS DOCH ECHT NICHT SEIN...! MAN, LANGSAM HAB ICH KEINEN BOCK MEHR!!! IMMER DAS GLEICHE!!! VERDAMMT NOCHMAL..."...und weitere Flüche sind lautstark und sehr deutlich zu hören. Eine stark vermummte Person springt aus dem Gebüsch zu Beamer und brammelt: "Du... es ist doch so... dass wir die aufhalten sollen... und wenn du nicht mitmachst, ist das schwer...", spricht die vermummte Person. Almira drückt die Augen zusammen... "Irgendwoher hab ich das Gefühl, die beiden schonmal gesehen zu haben..."...aber sie kommt nicht drauf. "HALT DIE KLAPPE! WER HAT DICH HYPNOTISIERT SOLDA?! ICH HAB HIER DAS KOMMANDO!!" Gerda verdreht die Augen und denkt: "Der kann nicht mal den Namen richtig aussprechen... doch eventuell ganz nützlich dass Almira gerade keinen Durchblick hat." "Ich komm nicht drauf..." Gerda erinnert Almira nochmals: "Wir haben kaum mehr Zeit! Lass uns schnell gehen!" Gerda und Almira machen sich fix auf, an dem schreienden Beamer und der brammelnden Solmida vorbei, doch da haben sie sich leider zu früh gefreut... "HE IHR DA!!! HIER GEBLIEBEN!!!", schreit Beamer und packt eine Bombe und will sie werfen, als die Erde bebt. "WAS SOLL DAS JETZT?!" "Das... könnte... ein... Erdbeben sein..." "ACH NE?!" Der Boden bricht auf, und Solmida bzw. Beamer fallen fast rein. Ein ganzes Stück weiter kann man in der aufgehenden Sonne eine Silhouette sehen - wie sie sich gerade wieder von der gebückten Haltung in eine aufrechte begibt... die Silhouette macht eine Bewegung, und aus dem Erdspalt entspringt ein monströßer Lavadrachen... "WAAAAH!!!" "Waaah. Oder so..." "WEG HIER DU BLITZLICHT!!!" Gerda und Almira erschrecken sich auch an dem Monster, jedoch brüllte es nur in die Richtung von Solmida und Beamer. "Reicht jetzt, zurück mit dir... wo du herkommst", spricht die näherkommende Silhouette. Die Sonne blendet Gerda und Almira massiv, so dass sie niemanden erkennen können, bis er ganz nah ist. "Was stehen Sie beide hier so dumm rum? Wir haben schließlich keine Zeit. Los gehts...", sagt Petro im vorbeilaufen. "Ach ja!", ruft Almira. Gerda und Almira gehen beide mit Petro eben über die Grenze zu Noirdorf... Kirby schwingt die Galaxia. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, mit einem edlen Krieger wie euch die Klingen zu kreuzen.“ Die Worte schmeicheln Galacta. Er wird übermütig. Genau darauf hatte Kirby es abgesehen. Immernoch überheblich auf Grund den Worten Kirbys kommt Galacta nun heran gestürmt. Er will mit der Lanze zu stechen, doch Kirby weicht aus. Dabei lässt er fast die Galaxia zu Boden fallen. Wieder und wieder muss Kirby sich ducken, zu Seiten hechten oder sich wegrollen. Es geling ihm gerade so, die Galaxia festzuhalten und sie nicht auf Meta fallen zu lassen. „So kann das doch nicht weitergehen“, denkt Kirby, während er wieder ein Hüpfer rückwärts macht. Er nimmt sich ein Herz und schwingt die Galaxia ungefähr in die Richtung, in der er seinen Gegner vermutet. Galacta weicht spielend, schon fast überheblich, dem Schlag auf. „Netter Versuch, du pinkes Ding, aber du bist einfach zu langsam. Mit der Waffe eines Sünders kann man eben nicht gewinnen!“ Kirby hört nicht hin und schwingt die Galaxia erneut auf seinen lilablauen Kontrahenten zu. Langsam werden seine Schläge präziser. Auf Galacta scheint das zu merken. Einen Schlag von Kirby kann er gerade so noch mit seiner Lanze blocken. Er sammelt sich nochmal und verpasst Kirby einen saftigen Laserstrahl. Dieser fliegt ca. fünf Meter rückwärts. Galacta lacht auf: „Jetzt werde ich meinen Ruf reinwaschen!“ Er schreitet auf Meta-Knight zu. Kirby liegt noch am Boden. Mit einigen Handgriffen schafft er es irgentwie, er weiß selber nicht wie, die Galaxia wieder zur Pistole zu machen. Er eröffnet das Feuer auf Galacta. Dieser feuert einen Lichtstrahl auf die Waffe. „Na toll, jetzt ist auch noch die Galaxia hinüber“, denkt Kirby. Doch Galacta scheint einige Treffer abbekommen zu haben. Wütend geht er auf den am Boden liegenden Kirby zu. Im nächsten Moment ist die Luft erfüllt von einer eisig kalten Aura. Gerda, Petro und Almira sind in sichtweite, woraufhin sich Galacta schweren Herzens entscheidet, noch einmal zu verschwinden aufgrund der vielen Feinde. Almira und Meta fragen kurz nach Kirbys Wohlbefinden und versuchen dann Meta zu bewegen. Kirby stammelt vor sich hin, sehr wirr, woraufhin Petro ihm einen leichten Schlag auf den Kopf gibt. "HE WAS SOLL DAS?!" "Nun, ich habe gedacht, man müsste Sie einschalten..." Gerda und Almira müssen darüber lachen, Meta entfleucht ein Lacher, er bleibt aber noch starr. "Mensch.... da gibt man sich so Mühe und dann..." "Wir gehen, zurück ins Waddle 8.", sagt Petro. 22:24, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC)/08:10, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) (Database Block) *''Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia'' 21:23, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) (Kampfszene) |Spot = Kirby }} Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Geschichten }}